One of Those Days (Beast Boy and Raven)
by justsumii
Summary: high school bullying happens to the best of us, and we all need someone to hold. in this case, raven turns to beast boy. bbrae/bbxrae, one shot, im not sure if it is fluffy?


There is minor cursing in the story, you know high school ^.^ I wrote this at 12 Am, so excuse any grammatical errors.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

All girls have one of those days.

You know, when you feel so fragile that you just might snap in half if somebody touched you.

When your heart is a tender and raw thing, it beating in your ears as you walk down the hall.

When you wince at everything you say because it sounds wrong and you can feel the judgement.

Everyone knows that feeling, even half-demons.

Even I have those days, today being one of them.

I keep my eyes fixated on the ground, watching my flat-cladded feet take step after step towards the bedreaded classroom that was the science lab. Around me, I can feel the current of people weave around me, giving me a clear path to walk through. Of course. Nobody would want to touch Raven Roth, she's different. She's a goth freak that deserves to be ignored, why the hell would I want to talk to her? Anger bubbles up in my chest as I think of Terra, the girl in my grade who made the whole thing happen. I grit my teeth, repeating to myself that I should calm down, she's not worth the trouble but, as I said, I was having one of those days.

"Hey, Raven, I wanted to ask you if-" My head snaps up at the sound of Garfield's voice next to me ear. God, I cannot take him and his smile right now. I take a sharp turn down the hallway, leaving him standing alone. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I turn the final corner on the path to my class when I hear him next to me again. Can he take a hint? Before he can even speak, I spin around and send him a death glare.

"What, Garfield." I snap irritably and I see him physically flinch. His large green eyes show confusion as he studies my angry face. Shaking his head, he murmurs something under his breath before turning away. I spin on my heel, already knowing that I pissed him off. Great going, Raven. You're best friend and/or crush hates you on the day you need him the most. Freaking demon hormones.

Flicking my hair back, I quickly walk the remainder of the corridor and push open the door to the room. A slight but noticeable hush falls over the classroom as I enter and I suppress the need to roll my eyes as I hear the whispers begin. I slink into a desk on the blind side of the teacher, my mood dampened even more. My bag falls to the ground with a clunk, causing another round of whispers and snickers behind me. I resist the urge to knock my head on the desk. I almost don't have enough strength to stop myself.

The teacher in front knocks on his desk and the chatter stops. If there's one thing that Dr. Rohrs knows how to do, it's hush a class. Too bad he doesn't know how to teach one. As Dr. Rohrs launches into an explanation about the anatomy of cells, I ready myself by flipping open my bag and pulling out a large leather notebook, worn and weathered from years of possession. Flopping it open to a new page, I pull out a leaky pen from the side pocket of my bag and begin with today's date, etched neatly in the right hand side of the page. And with that, I begin to compose a poem. Soon, words are splotched all over the page along with a couple of ink smudges. Poetry is almost enough to block out their harsh words.

Almost, but not quite.

It starts not even five minutes into class this time, with Terra and her little bunch of cronies snickering behind me.

Not today, please not today.

I glance up at the teacher and his out-of-date PowerPoint presentation, attempting to engage myself in something else, but his droning words and the whispers becoming louder make it hard to concentrate. Annoyance grows within me but I push it down, keeping a stone cold expression on my face.

Cool, collected, emotionless Raven. Please come through.

Ah, here it is. The first note. It is a crumbed sticky note that is thrown expertly over my shoulder and lands on my lap. The bright pink stands out on my black leggings, crumpling with every fidget.

Don't pick it up, Raven, you know what's on there.

My hand reaches out to touch the note.

Stop.

I uncrumple the note, stare at that single word written forcible onto the page.

freak

Crumple it back up, flick it away, like I do with all of the other notes they throw my way.

The clock ticks loud in my mind, like a bomb.

6 notes have been delivered. None of them I have looked at besides the first. It is thirteen minutes till the end of class.

The cell membrane is the wall of the cell, protecting it from the outside.

bitch

7 notes, 10 minutes.

I scribble a line of poetry into the journal.

Another note.

I give up trying to listen to the teacher.

go and die, nobody would care

9 notes, 3 minutes left.

I close my notebook, tapping my pen on the table instead.

You can do this Raven, 1 minute.

The last note lands on my table, next to my pen and on top of my journal. I reach a pale hand towards it, squish it, and drop it to the floor.

My heart feels funny.

The bell rings and I rise up suddenly, hoisting my bag on my shoulder and grabbing the things off my desk. My chair tips back and lands with a clatter on the floor, causing a few giggles. Other than that, the room is silent when Terra speaks:

"Careful, honey." It's the way she says it, with her sickening sweet smile that causes me to snap. I turn around, staring her down, but she doesn't falter. She just sits there, fake purse on lap and fake smile on face. I don't say anything when I turn around, walking calmly down the aisle and out of the door, my flats clicking on the ground. They've won, again, and I hate them for it. Each and every one of them.

All of a sudden my heart lurches and I break into a cold sweat. I wrap my sweater around me tightly as I reach into my bad, stumbling down the hallway. My fingers wrap around my phone and I pull it out just as I find an empty closet. Swinging it open, I fling myself into it just before the hallway starts to fill up. It takes me a few tries to get the password right, with my shaking hands, but soon I have sent a text to Garfield. Tired, I sit on the floor and lay my head on the shelves behind me. It smells of lemon. I close my eyes as I wait for him to come, clenching and un clenching my fingers as I try to gain control of my emotions again. The door opens and closes and there is a rustling sound beside me as he makes himself comfortable on the ground. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before his arms go around me and I start to cry. He murmurs softy in my hair as I nuzzle my face into his chest, inhaling his scent that I have come to know and love. Gar. I feel his fingers on my chin, lifting my head up to stare at his face. I know I look terrible right now, with my blushing pink cheeks and watery eyes, but all I can see in his eyes are concern for me as he looks down.

"Oh, Rae." He murmurs, searching my eyes. "You know you don't deserve this, right?" I look away from him. "Don't think that." Gar pulls me back into a tight embrace, my head against his chest. I feel his jaw above me move as he speaks again. "Do you want me to whoop her ass?" He asks. I nod, and he lets out a low chuckle, stroking my hair.

"I can't believe you ever dated her." I say quietly, wiping my eyes. He grunts.

"Don't mention that. It was a huge mistake." Gar whispers. I can feel my heart lurch for him, and through my sadness, the warmth of his love heals me. Taking a deep breath in, I wriggle out of his embrace and sit across from him. We stare at each other in the darkness, our breaths mixing as I listen to the commotion that is school outside of that door. The bell rings, but neither of us move until the hallway is completely empty. He breaks the silence.

"Do you really believe them?" Gar asks.

"When you hear it everyday, it's hard not to." I say as he brow creases.

"God, it's so unfair." He says angrily, keeping his voice low. "You don't deserve any of this, dammit. They are so shallow that they don't see how amazing you really are." His tone softens. "They don't know you, and they should. They don't know the taste of your herbal tea, or the feel of your hugs, or the smell of your hair, or anything really." Gar pauses, and reaches over to take my hand. My heart is in my ears as he continues. "I know it's hard to remember at times like this, but you are loved."

"By who? My father, who left before I was born? My mother, who I almost never see due to her "work"?" I know his answer before he says it.

"I love you, Rae. Don't you ever forget that." Not in the way that I love you though. Never in the way. We sit in the closet, silence enveloping us like a blanket, our hands entwined.

"I love you too."

I can feel a difference in his disposition as he shifts, tousling his already messy hair with a hand.

"Um, this may be a bad time to mention it, what with all of this on your plate right now, but I've been meaning to say this for a while now." Gar pauses. "When I say, I love you, I… well, I don't mean it as a friend." I look up from the spot on the floor that I was focusing on. I know my eyes betray the confusion I feel, and he smiles weakly at my response, clearing his throat to clarify.

"Raven, I think I'm in love with you." He says. My first reaction is bitter.

"How could anyone love a freak?" I ask softly, barely catching my own words. His grip on my hand tightens and he pulls me towards him.

"You are many things, but not a freak." Gar smiles, his eyes loving. "You are everything right with the world." I swallow.

"Your reputation will be ruined. You don't want to risk it."

"Who cares about a reputation? We only have one more year in this place." He says, and once again places his hand on my chin. "I want to be with you. Please, let me try." I search his eyes, looking for any doubt, but I find none. Slowly, I bring my hands to his cheeks and guide his lips towards mine. It is a gentle kiss, barely a brush of the lips, but it says everything. He pulls me to his chest and we lie there, locked in a loving embrace, until the harsh bell breaks us apart. Reluctantly, I let go of his hand and start to stand up, collected my bag. I can hear Gar behind me, struggling to fit his tall and fit frame in the corner of the closet. Resting my hand on the doorknob, I close my eyes and take a breath in. Gar moves behind me, his hands around my waist. He spins me around, and leans in, kissing my eyelids and nose. I slowly open my eyes to find him gazing at me in a way that makes my heart explode. Slipping my hand into his, I face the door again. The whole cruel world awaits me, but I feel Gar next to me and school doesn't seem so big and scary anymore. With a deep breath, I push the door open and we step out of the door, ready to face life, together.


End file.
